This invention relates generally to the field of laser spectroscopy and more specifically to identifying molecules of a sample.
Molecules such as dipicolinic acid molecules of airborne bacterial spores may be identified by techniques using microscopic, chemical, or biological assays. These techniques, however, may be time consuming. Faster analysis may be performed using laser spectroscopy techniques. These techniques, however, may not be able to provide precise identification of molecules. Consequently, known techniques for identifying molecules may be unsatisfactory in certain situations.
In accordance with the present invention, disadvantages and problems associated with previous techniques for identifying molecules may be reduced or eliminated.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, identifying molecules of a sample includes illuminating the sample with a preparation light beam, where the preparation light beam can initiate a substantially maximized coherence of a target molecule to yield a molecular signature corresponding to the target molecule. The sample is illuminated with a probe light beam, where the probe light beam can scatter radiation from the sample. Radiation scattered from the sample is detected, and whether the radiation exhibits the molecular signature is determined.
Certain embodiments of the invention may provide one or more technical advantages. A technical advantage of one embodiment may be that a sample with target molecules is illuminated with a preparation light beam to yield a substantially maximized coherence for the target molecules. The target molecules are identified in accordance with radiation scattered from the sample as a Raman scattering signal. By producing substantially maximized coherence, the Raman scattering signal may be enhanced to provide for more effective identification of the target molecules.
Certain embodiments of the invention may include none, some, or all of the above technical advantages. One or more other technical advantages may be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the figures, descriptions, and claims included herein.